


Change.

by kaileidohscope



Series: Parallel Universes | kaileidohscope's drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: ✴Prompted by what-ever-idont-care on tumblr : kaisoo - at the barber/hairdresser✴Timing : 00:43:03





	Change.

**Author's Note:**

> ➡This are taken from and originally posted on my tumblr Timed Prompt series.
> 
> ✳What is the series "Parallel Universes"?  
> ➡Each drabble is their own story! None of them are within the same universe - unless, of course, specifically stated otherwise!  
> ➡These will be a mixture of kaisoo and chanbaek prompts only.  
> ➡Genres will vary, but the staple is soul-crushing fluff.  
> ➡You can send me a timed prompt / request via my tumblr (@kaileidohscope)  
> ➡If requesting, please leave your AO3 username if you'd like me to formally gift it to you once I finish it!

Kyungsoo is ready for a change; to break away from the mold he’d wedge himself into, and wiggle free as something fresh and brand new and utterly different. A transformation - that’s what he needed.

He decided that he needed a haircut. And style. And color. His whole head just needed to change. He’d had the same nature black, pin straight ‘do for the past nineteen years of his life, so it’s with the slightest bout of hesitance as he combs his fingers through his slightly curled bangs and adjusts his glasses as he stands in the hair salon’s foyer.

When he entered, it’d been empty - no customers or sign of an employee. Only the soft jiggle of the bell above his head greeted him. Then, with a sudden loud crash and a broomstick whacking against the floor, a man emerged from one the back rooms with a slight stumble and a scrunched expression upon realizing he’d both knocked over a trash can and banged his elbow.

He was tall, tanned, lean, and had an array of black ink crawling up his arms in pretty swirls and French wording. His hair, more yellow than blond, was half hidden under a black beanie, and his bright red skinny jeans contrasted illy with with old, mustard yellow apron tied around his waist.

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” he stammered as he swooped down and stood the trashcan back up, tossing the trash and discarded receipts back into in before lifting the broom up as well.

Kyungsoo waited patiently, withholding a quiet snicker as he watched the guy struggle to keep the broom upright before finally deciding to just bring it with him over to the counter.

He set the broom off to the side and dusted his hands off on the back of his pants, properly greeting Kyungsoo at last. “What can I do for you today, Kyungsoo?” he asked with familiarity, flipping through the customer clipboard in front of him. “Usual trim?”

Kyungsoo nibbled his lip. “mm, no, actually.” he started, and ended, without really knowing what else to add. He didn’t know what exactly he wanted. He just wanted something different- that’s all he knew.

“No?” The guy, Jongin, parroted with a raised brows. He, along with the couple other older women who worked at the shop, had been the ones Kyungsoo always went to when his hair got to be a tad too long. He trusted them enough with his hair to know he wouldn’t walk out of the place with one inch bangs or a mullet. They never cut off too much, and Kyungsoo appreciated that.

“I’m actually here because I want a new haircut. And style, And preferably color, but I don’t know yet, I haven’t thought much about it, honestly.” Kyungsoo said, feigning offhandedness despite his slight anxiety.

Jongin was still giving him those raised brows and that look of nonplus. “Really?” he tisked, skeptical.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah. I’m ready to change, I’m sick of being boring.”

The blond’s look of skepticism then melted into an intrigued smile as he leaned his elbows against the counter. “You’re not boring, you’re just simple.” he quirked his head to the side.

Kyungsoo heaved a sigh, “yeah, well then I’m sick of being simple. I want to be different.”

“Different?” Jongin cocked a brow.

“Yeah. Like you.” Kyungsoo said, giving the boy a vague gesture.

“Like me?” Jongin repeated, flatly.

“Yeah, I mean, like… Like cool. Like cool-different. Blond hair, tattoos, edgy- fashion, piercings. That kinda stuff, ya’know.”

“You wanna go blond and get tattoos?” Jongin chuckled lightly.

“Well I don’t know about the tattoos, but yeah, maybe blond.” Kyungsoo shrugged, watching as Jongin grabbed a photo book from the desk behind him and flipped it open. He shook his head, tossing the older a lingering look- or rather, stared at his head for a moment before sizing up his face.

“No, blond wouldn’t suit you.” he supplied as he pursed his lips and flipped through the pages, to a color chart. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything. It was probably true.

“What color would you suggest, then?” He asked, genuine.

Jongin hummed to himself, scanning through the hair swatches and giving Kyungsoo occasional scrutiny.

“hmm, I’d suggest… Maroon. Or perhaps royal blue. Something deep but not dark. Like purple, or burnt orange.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, picturing the colors as Jongin labeled them off. He thought about it for several moments. “Maroon. I like maroon.”

Jongin nodded. “Okay, so maroon. How about style?”

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed up again. “…Surprise me.”

Jongin’s face lit up prettily, a twinkle in his eyes. “I know just the look.”


End file.
